


Playing by ear

by ColdPorridge22



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 3d audio, ASMR, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdPorridge22/pseuds/ColdPorridge22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Jellybean83: "how about some fluffy/loving shower time then smutty bedtime with LOTS of dirty talking Phil (Dan can too)? Then back to fluffy at the end?"</p><p>Your wish is my command!</p><p>Dan has been running himself ragged and Phil is wondering how he can make Dan listen to him and make some time for himself. It's simple, really. By recording some very special, very private 3d audio and then tying Dan up to make him listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellybean83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean83/gifts).



Phil had been gone a _lot_. And it wasn't sitting well with Dan.

 

He knew he was being a bit unreasonable. After all, he had always been the one who had insisted most vehemently that they should be their own separate people. They had agreed that they wouldn't, shouldn't become a double act, even if the world did seem to push them in that direction. They each had their own projects, their own videos and channels, even as they did more and more as a duo.

 

As a couple, they already did so much together. Sleeping together, living together, working together. It could easily become too much and that could put a strain on their relationship. So they actively sought to spend a certain amount of time on their own, with their own friends and family. Of course, this was mostly to signify to the outside world that they were just platonic friends and roommates. They were careful not to seem like they were joined at the hip.

 

But lately Dan could do with a little more hip-joining, if you know what I mean.

 

Until a few days ago, he had been busy with his own project. It had literally been a massive headache to put together. It was a long, documentary style video and he just couldn't get the flow right. He'd been working on it for weeks on end, until his eyes crossed from focusing on the glare of his computer screen. In the past few weeks, Phil must've told him a thousand times that he needed to give himself a break. But once Dan was on a project, he could get a little relentless.

 

He'd been so in the zone that he'd been a little distant, neglecting to be a good boyfriend. They'd had sex a few times, but not nearly as often as they normally would and definitely not as intimately. There were quick, messy handjobs in the shower or a hasty morning fucks in bed, just to scratch the itch. Dan had had so much on his mind that his relationship had taken a backseat for a few weeks. Phil hadn't complained - he never did - because he'd understood. But he hadn't liked it, warning Dan again and again that he shouldn't work himself into the ground.

 

And just as he was finishing up his own project, Phil had started on a new one of his own. That timing had been terrible. Dan was a dry sponge, in need of some serious and preferably very physical attention. And Phil _wasn't there_.

 

The worst was, Phil had been quite tight-lipped about this project. He hadn't said what it would entail, how long it would take... Dan only knew this project had something to do with Steve, the sexy sound tech they'd met when they were making their 3d audiobook. Phil hadn't disclosed much about that either - but Dan had seen the name flash across Phil's phone screen a couple of times. And Phil always went to his own room and closed the door when he called. And then he'd have this private, secret smile on his face when he returned. For the past three days, Phil had been gone for hours at a time, for 'project meetings'. Meaning: seeing Steve.

 

If it had been anyone other than Phil, Dan might think the worst. Because Steve the sound tech was indeed sexy. And upbeat and attentive and talkative. Not to mention a plant enthusiast to boot. Everything Dan was not (because, seriously, plants?).

 

It also didn't help that Steve was as gay as the 4th of July and as loud about it too. Dan could see why Phil liked Steve. And Steve liked Phil - who didn't? He might trust Phil, but he couldn't vouch for Steve.

 

Dan had long since come to terms with the fact that he was a jealous and possessive person, so it didn't surprise him one bit that he concluded that he kind of hated Steve.

 

The sound of Phil trudging up the stairs interrupted his grouchy pondering. Finally, his boyfriend was his again. For how long, he didn't know.

 

"Hey baby." Phil greeted him as he walked into Dan's bedroom, hitching his laptop bag higher on his shoulder.

 

"Hey." He replied, only half looking away from his computer screen. He was glad Phil was back, but still slightly miffed that he'd been left alone so much.

 

Phil took his arm with a huff and pulled him off his chair.

 

"That's not a proper hello." He chastised and kissed him slowly.

 

Dan hummed against him as he reciprocated the kiss. Damn Phil's soft lips... But for the sake of his pride, he needed to show him that Dan Howell didn't do neglect. He pulled back.

 

"Had a good time with _Steve_ , then?" He asked - failing miserably at sounding nonchalant.

 

"Oh yeah, I had a blast. He's such a cool guy, I really had fun. And he helped me massively with the project."

 

"Oh, that's great. I'm sure Steve was really helpful." Dan said - only slightly more sourly than he meant to.

 

Phil quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

"You're jealous."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"Dan."

 

Dan grunted and rolled his eyes, but he didn't offer a reply.

 

"Hey." Phil let his laptop bag slide to the floor and cradled Dan's face in his hands.

 

"Sorry I was away so much the past few days. But I'm finished now and we finally have some time to spend together now." He captured Dan's lips and Dan relented as he sighed into the kiss.

 

He couldn't really stay mad for long.

 

"You've finished? Are you going to show me your project?" He murmured into his boyfriend's mouth.

 

"Not yet." Phil said with a cheeky grin as he pulled back. "It's a surprise. And besides, when I do show you, I prefer not to be as grimy as I feel right now."

 

Dan smirked as he let his fingers dance along the edges of Phil's waistband, toying with the material.

 

"Then I suppose you ought to head to the shower."

 

"Really?" Phil mused, as if he was mulling over Dan's suggestion. "But I suppose I could also _not_ do that and let the surprise wait a bit."

 

"I don't think your subscribers would like it if they knew they were being snubbed because you're a giant tease." Dan giggled as he pressed little kisses down Phil's jaw and neck.

 

"Oh, the surprise isn't for them. It's for you. Only you." Phil's voice was low and that did _very_ good things to Dan. His eyes shot up to lock with Phil's. There was a gleam in those blue orbs that certainly meant that Dan was going to get some much needed attention.

 

"Then you really should go shower. I heard there's a cute, tall brunette in there who's been aching to get some alone time with you." To emphasize his point, he let his hand graze the bulge in the pants before him.

 

"He sounds thirsty... I'd best not keep him waiting." Phil smirked as he caught the roaming hand in his and pulled him along to the bathroom.

 

###

 

It had been weeks since they'd actually had the time to just enjoy being with each other. Hands roamed freely, getting to know the skin under them once again, as if they'd actually forgotten each other over the past few weeks.

 

_As if._

 

Dan sighed with contentment as soapy fingers roamed through his hair, washing and massaging at the same time. He closed his eyes in bliss and let out a happy hum as Phil took the opportunity to nip at his jaw line. His own fingers raked over Phil's chest, scratching lightly over a nipple. The teeth now scraping over his Adam's apple and the low grumble that came with it, told him that his partner was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

 

The hands left his hair and Dan let his eyes fall open. Phil was staring at him with such open love that his heart skipped a beat.

 

Silly, how that could still happen after six years.

 

"I've missed you." Dan admitted.

 

"I've missed you too." Phil stroked his thumb over Dan's cheekbone.

 

"Then why did you do that project? Right after my project?" He knew his voice sounded small, but he really wanted to know.

 

"Because it was the only opportunity to do it... and I really wanted to make this. For us... for you, mostly. I think you'll like it. I think you'll be happy I spent some time on this." Phil replied with a smirk.

 

"Are you still not going to tell me what it is?"

 

"Nope."

 

That stupid smirk again. Dan really had no choice but to kiss it into submission. He captured Phil's mouth, kissing him slowly. It was working, because Phil's hands slid down his back, until they rested on his ass.  He nipped at Phil's bottom lip and soon felt his tongue against his own as they kissed deeper, more intimately now. The hands on his ass pulled him closer and he felt how hard his lover was for him.

 

The heat of the water cascading over them made his muscles lax, but at the same time he could feel the arousal swirling around in his belly, building up slowly. Gods, he loved when they showered together.

 

He pulled back after a little while, already feeling a bit lightheaded. He let his hands travel down Phil's chest, down his belly, his nails scratching lightly over his happy trail, lower...

 

"What if I asked... really _really_ nicely?" He asked coyly, letting his hand stop just an inch from his goal.

 

"Then I would ask you really _really_ nicely to stop fishing."

 

A finger slid down his cleft, pressing at his entrance. Dan gasped and rocked his hips forward in surprise - making him bump against Phil's hardness.

 

"You're evil." Dan groaned.

 

Phil didn't answer, except to rub his finger a bit more insistently. He gazed at him as though he was studying what noises he could pull from him.

 

Dan's traitorous hand decided it had waited long enough and finally wrapped his fingers around them both. The last remnants of soap made their lengths slide smoothly through his fist. They both groaned at that, the sensation so familiar but so exciting. He kept his rhythm slow and steady, whilst making small rocking motions with his hips - forward to grind their cocks together, then backwards against that persistent finger.

 

Phil was sucking on his neck now, that delicious bastard. He knew that was his weak spot.

 

"Phil - f-fuck." He cursed as he threw his head back. In retaliation, he pumped their shafts harder, twisting his wrist to create that friction they both sought.

 

Phil growled against him, biting down where his neck met his shoulder. His hips were definitely moving more erratic now and Dan knew he wasn't far off - hell, he was pretty close as well.

 

Suddenly the pressure of the finger disappeared and he heard the cap of the shampoo bottle being opened. Then the finger returned, rubbing a new slickness against his opening.

 

"Phil - aahh - please, go slow, I want to last." He implored as he felt the finger slide inside him and graze over that little nub that made bolts of electricity shoot up his spine. Damn, he was definitely pretty close now.

 

"No."

 

Dan's eyes flew open at the brusque dismissal. Phil had that gleam in his eyes again - he was up to something.

 

"But trust me, you'll be thanking me later tonight. I'm nowhere near done with you."

 

Dan's stomach swooped at that. Holy shit, what on Earth was the surprise going to be? If it made Phil this dominant... he rarely got like this, but when he did, Dan was in for the time of his life.

 

He was rock hard as he looked into Phil's eyes to confirm - yes, he was definitely in for it. He gasped, eyes widening as Phil's free hand closed over his own around their cocks whilst he kept up the shallow but determined movements with the finger now sliding in and out of his ass. His blood was simmering beneath his skin.

 

 _Okay. Not going to last then_.

 

He felt a different kind of arousal now, as he let Phil take over, take control of him. He let his own hand relax, letting Phil use it as he saw fit. The hand over his gripped tighter, guiding it over their lengths faster than he'd been doing it alone. His hand was rougher than Dan had been but oh so good. The heat in his loins was raging now and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. As long as Phil let him, he supposed.

 

"You're so pretty, letting me do this to you. So gorgeous. Are you going to come for me?" Phil asked, his voice low and his eyes steady and smoldering. Their hands jerked fast now, the pressure building, building -

 

And that was really all it took. Phil _knew_ Dan loved it when he got a bit dominant and raunchy, though he rarely did it. But now, with the dual stimulation on his cock and his ass and Phil _looking_ at him like that, asking him to come, that unleashed the fire in Dan's belly. He felt it travelling up his balls, up his stomach, down his arms, completely washing over him and with a strangled yell, he came all over their fists. Phil followed him not soon after, quieter than Dan as always, but with a groan that would've sent Dan over the edge, had he not already come.

 

Their ragged breathing was the only thing they could muster for the next few minutes, as the hot water washed away the result of their activities.

 

"Holy shit, Phil." Dan groaned as he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close as they enjoyed the afterglow.

 

 

###

 

 

They ate leftovers and watched a movie on the couch, but Dan found it difficult to focus.

 

Phil had said more would be coming - or rather, they would be coming more - and he had a feeling that this _surprise_ was part of it. And somehow, Steve the sexy gay tech was also involved.

 

A jolt of horror shot through him.

 

"If it's a threesome, I will kill you." He blurted out.

 

Phil tore his gaze away from the screen, amusement in his eyes. He chuckled.

 

"Why on Earth would I want to share you with anyone?"

 

Relief washed over him. Thank God, no _actual_ Steve.

 

"Because there's a surprise, and you've been hanging around that guy... I don't know. I just don't do surprises well." He shrugged, feeling a bit self conscious. Maybe that had been an irrational fear, he should've known Phil would never put him in that position.

 

Phil turned the tv off.

 

"Okay, listen. I suppose I should give you some background. I still want to surprise you, but I just... I can just clarify some things."

 

Phil seemed a little nervous now, scooting a little further away from him on the couch. His fingers were picking at a throw pillow.

 

"Steve helped me to... be able to do the project. But he doesn't know anything _about_ the project. He may have some doubts or ideas, because I was very secretive and I didn't want to share anything with him. But he has helped me make _sure_ that only I would know what was in the project. So it's definitely all completely private and he has sworn to not even mention to anyone that I was working on something. Can you trust me on that?"

 

Dan nodded. His mouth was dry. He was nervous and incredibly curious to find out what was going to happen.

 

"I trust you." And he meant it.

 

"Good." Phil breathed in relief. Then he bit his lip and the nerves seemed to return.

 

"I'm... a little scared of what you will think. Maybe you think it's ridiculous and if you do, please just tell me and we'll stop and er... yeah. I think you'll like it, but just er... don't feel obligated or anything." Phil rushed out, his cheeks going red.

 

Dan grabbed his hands, squeezing them.

 

"Phil, look at me. I _know_ you and I _love_ you. And you've already hinted that this will probably end in orgasm, so I'm totally on board, okay? I trust you. And I think it's totally hot that you're doing this, by the way. Whatever the hell it is."

 

To rid Phil of any doubts that may have been lingering, he straddled him and kissed him softly.

 

"It's your call tonight. I'm all yours." He whispered. They kissed, Phil tentatively at first, but gradually becoming more and more at ease.

 

Dan knew he'd cleared off any remaining nerves when Phil flipped them over so that Dan was laying back on the couch, Phil moving over him like a cat on the prowl. When Phil grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head, Dan felt his dick give a very interested twitch despite having come not long before. He could definitely get behind his boyfriend's dominant side.

 

Unfortunately, Phil pulled back at that moment. He definitely didn't seem nervous anymore.

 

"I want you to go to my bedroom. Take off your clothes and lay on the bed on your back. Then close your eyes and wait for me. Go."

 

Dan nodded and scrambled off the couch, nearly tripping over the table as he fought to take his shirt off. He left it somewhere in the hallway, he didn't really care. His pants followed, only to be kicked into a corner. He all but threw himself on Phil's - no, actually _their_ \- bed and closed his eyes. He was very aware that he was already half hard. He couldn't wait to see what happened next. Well, not _see_ , as such... He needed to remember to keep his eyes shut, no matter how curious he was.

 

He heard Phil moving down the hallway and his pulse quickened. His own heart beat echoed the steps, pulsing in his ears. But to his surprise, Phil went into Dan's room. He heard the sound of a zipper. That was a familiar sound, but it wasn't a zipper on jeans. Phil had been in his pajama bottoms too - their lazy day outfit. The sound clicked into place - it was the laptop bag. What on Earth was this project?

 

More sounds - Phil was now coming to this room, depositing items on the desk. He heard the laptop being plugged into the outlet and the whir of the machine indicated that it was starting up. Dan fought to keep his eyes shut.

 

The bed dipped and he felt a finger stroke his cheek. He automatically turned his face towards it, eager for contact, but that made the finger disappear.

 

"Lift your head, keep your eyes closed." Phil instructed. Dan did as he was bid and he felt - yes, a blindfold. That was definitely a blindfold. They'd used it a few times and those had been some very fun nights. Then he heard more cloth and he felt his left arm being lifted, until his wrist rested against the headboard, where Phil secured it with the soft cloth. Then his right arm was tied to the headboard as well.

 

 _Holy fuck_.

 

This already started out pretty damn well, if Dan was being honest. And he had a feeling that this wasn't even the start.

 

"Are your wrists okay like this? Are you comfortable?" He heard Phil's voice coming from his left.

 

He tested the restraints by pulling on them, but they seemed fine. He nodded his assent.

 

Phil chuckled.

 

"You can _talk_ , you know. Otherwise this is going to be a quiet affair for me. I want to hear you. And I definitely want you to tell me if you want to stop. You know the traffic light system?"

 

"Yeah, and it's completely green. All yours, baby."

 

The bed shifted again and Dan felt lips descend on his own. He kissed back hungrily, but Phil pulled back.

 

"Easy, baby. We've still got quite a lot ahead of us. It would be a waste of all of my hard work if you get too eager too soon. Try and relax."

 

He heard Phil rummage around in one of the small baskets he had on his desk and he tried to remember what was in it, to decipher his next move. He heard something click into place, then two more clicks. The next plastic-y clinking sound was easy - Phil's earbuds. Then the clicks must've come from the headphone splitter they sometimes used when they worked on videos together. It allowed them to both use their own headphones on the same laptop.

 

So they were both going to be listening to something... His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the big, noise-cancelling headphones being put over his ears.

 

Okay. This was officially fucking exciting.

 

He couldn't hear any movements in the room anymore, because he had bought these headphones himself, specifically for that reason. Well, perhaps not _this exact_ reason. Trust Phil to throw him a curveball.

 

He had no way to know where Phil was now. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't reach out and feel around. He couldn't do anything but talk. Oh, and Phil wanted to hear him...

 

Dan had a feeling Phil would be hearing a lot very soon.

 

_"Hey baby."_

 

That was Phil's voice... through the headphones, but only on the right side.

 

_"I hope you like the surprise."_

 

Left side now.

 

Dan gasped. So that's what Phil had been doing... that explained Steve the sound tech.

 

This was 3d audio.

 

"Oh my God, Phil." Dan breathed. He knew where this was going.

 

_"I wanted to make this because you've been really busy these past few weeks and I kept telling you to slow down, take breaks... but you didn't listen, did you? I love you, but you suck at listening. So I was thinking, how can I make you listen?"_

 

Audio-Phil chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated in his brains, sending chills down his spine.

 

_"Basically, I reckoned I had to literally tie you down and make you listen to me. No distractions, no escape, just my voice... right in your ear."_

That last part was whispered and it seemed like Phil was really right beside him, his mouth an inch from his ear. He turned his head, but it was useless. Phil wasn't there... or he might be, he had no idea.

 

_"I would tell you to hang on tight and enjoy the ride, but if I've done my job properly, you can't hold on to anything right now."_

 

Okay, he was definitely rock hard now. His brilliant, brilliant boyfriend had truly surprised him and what a way to do it. He tugged at the restraints, but he knew that Phil was right. There was no holding on.

 

_"You know the traffic light system. Red, we stop. Orange, we pause. Green, we keep going. What color are you on, baby?"_

 

"Green, definitely green." Dan rushed out breathlessly.

 

 _"Knowing me - and I do - I've probably already asked you that and you're just laying there going_ green, green, green _. But I thought I should ask it anyway, in case I forgot. You have a tendency to distract me, you know? You don't even know it half the time. So many times I'd just be talking to someone and then you look at me from across the room and I just forget what I'm talking about. My mouth goes dry, my mind goes blank and all I'm seeing is your eyes."_

Dan's heart melted at that.

 

"I love you baby, so much. You have no idea how much." He said to the darkness, where Phil was somewhere.

 

A light caress on his cheekbone confirmed that Phil had heard him and Dan couldn't keep the grin off his face. What he'd done to deserve Phil Lester, he would never know, but he didn't dare question it.

_"See, this is why I will have blindfolded you. Even thinking about your eyes distracts me. No, it's the rest of your body that will have to suffice for now."_

 

Yeah, that sounded like a promise.

 

_"You know another part of you I like?"_

 

The voice was softer now, as if it was further away... Dan strained his ears, waiting for the voice to continue.

 

He gasped in surprise when he felt a finger stroked along his calf, the muscle jerking in response. He'd been so focused on the voice, that he'd almost forgotten that _real_ Phil was lurking, out there in the dark, ready to do whatever he wanted to him.

 

 _"I like your legs. Nice, long, gangly limbs that you can fling about. Want to know a secret?"_ Phil paused for a second, then continued. _"Sometimes when we're in public and I don't want to be staring right at you, I look at your legs. And I imagine them wrapped around my neck when I'm going blowing you. Or when you hook a foot over my shoulder to let me fuck you deeper. Yeah, I like your legs."_

 

Dan shuddered at that. Shit, he was going for serious dirty talk. That made him freaking horny - that deep voice, that filthy language coming from his boyfriend, who was normally so sweet and polite.

 

A hand was trailing up his leg, almost casually. Before it could reach the apex of his thighs, where his blood got hotter, it made its way back down. Dan groaned in protest, because he was definitely ready for step 2.

 

Then the hand disappeared from his leg, only to return when Dan felt a light touch on his elbow.

 

_"I like your arms too. Good for holding on to me. Remember that time we were on holiday, that little hotel in Paris? You left some pretty good scratch marks on my back. Like I'd been sleeping with a wildcat. You sounded a bit like it, too. You make the best noises when you're randy."_

 

The hand had drifted lower, painfully slow, lighting a trail of fire on his skin. It was now ghosting over his clavicle. Dan whined, wanting _more_ , arching his back to get closer to the hand.

 

_"Tell me, do you think you're ready for more?"_

 

Phil was definitely a mind reader, Dan decided.

 

"Yesss." He hissed, arching again, pushing against the hand to feel that skin against his own.

 

The hand disappeared again.

 

"No, please, touch me. I want you." Dan gasped. He moved his head, trying to determine where Phil might be, but he couldn't hear or see anything.

 

Silence.

 

Darkness.

 

"Phil?"

 

He was hard as hell and he didn't need eyes to know that there were probably already beads of precome dripping on his belly.

 

He needed Phil, _now_. He couldn't take this slow teasing. He was an instant gratification sort of guy. And really, _no_ sort of guy really wants their dick to go untouched. Fuck, Phil really had him in a bind, that conniving fiend. He was helpless.

 

If anything, that made him harder.

 

"Phil, come on, please let ..mmm!"

 

Warm lips on his shut him up, soft yet determined. Dan gasped into him, half in surprise and half in passion. Their tongues met and suddenly there were hands again, roaming over his ribs, his belly.

 

Dan groaned with satisfaction as he let Phil plunder his mouth. Gods, but he was an amazing kisser.

 

_"You're a wanton slut, you know that?"_

 

Dan keened in surprise, his mouth still occupied by Phil. It was insanely strange to have Phil's voice in his ears, but his mouth on his own. Almost like there were two of him.

 

Both Phils were undeterred - the mouth on his still kissed hungrily, taking in Dan's sounds of surprise and pleasure, the voice in his ears continuing.

 

_"How's this, baby? I'm all around you. I'd almost think you have enough of me."_

 

A feeble groan in the middle of a kiss was all Dan could muster in protest. He'd never have enough. The voice was _behind_ him now, as if Phil was under him instead of a pillow. It was the weirdest sensation he'd ever felt, his senses going haywire.

 

 _"You're the best kisser I've ever met, you know?"_ The voice was low, almost purring. _"I think it's because of your lips. They're so plump and soft... they were made to kiss. Only time they look better is when they're wrapped around my cock."_

 

His own cock was still untouched and he was harder than he'd ever been. Phil didn't talk dirty often, but damn, he was going for it now.

 

_"You want to suck me, baby?"_

 

Phil's mouth left his and Dan was able to speak.

 

"Yes. Fuck, I want your cock, I want to suck you."

 

He felt the mattress shift as Phil moved up his body. He felt - presumably - Phil's legs on either side of his ribs.

 

 _"Come get me if you're so thirsty."_ Phil whispered in his left ear.

 

Dan strained his neck, lifting his head to find that hard cock that he was promised. His hands tied to the headboard, hampered his mobility and he could get up very far. He moved his head, but all he felt around his lips was empty, cold air. He whined in frustration.

 

 _"Like a tramp bobbing for apples."_ Phil laughed in his ear. Dan went red as he realized how he must look, how desperate for a dick to take into his mouth.

 

_"Are you a slut?"_

 

"I am. For you, only a slut for you." He admitted, torn between humiliation and desperation.

 

 _"Only for me."_ Phil replied, as if that fucker had known his reply, days before in the studio. That made Dan's stomach swirl with excitement. He was totally in Phil's hands, he had designed the audio to make Dan do exactly what he wanted. He was being played like the most predictable game in the world.

 

 _"Tell me what you want. If you beg prettily, I might give it to you."_ Phil teased.

 

A thumb brushed along his bottom lip, only a split second before it disappeared.

 

"Your cock. I want your cock, please. Let me suck it, please. I'll blow you just the way you like it." Dan begged.

 

He was rewarded. Something bigger - much bigger - than a thumb brushed over his bottom lip and Dan all but _inhaled_ the tip, moaning in pleasure as he did. The familiar taste washed over him and he could've cried in relief to have that musky tang ground him in this world of darkness.

 

He sucked greedily, letting Phil push deeper as he let his head sink down on the pillow again. And Phil gave it to him, slowly pushing in halfway. Dan moved his mouth up, taking him deeper. Phil pulled out a little, then Dan sucked him back in, deeper every time. He pressed his tongue against the underside of the hot flesh in his mouth and the little stutter of Phil's hips told him it had been effective. Their movements became a little faster now, Dan groaning around the intrusion as it bumped against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking more vigorously and he was rewarded with a particularly rough thrust. He moaned happily, suckling on the heated flesh, trying to convey to Phil that he could fuck his mouth rougher and faster.

 

Instead, Phil pulled out and the mattress shifted again. Phil had left the bed.

 

"Nngh! Phil! Don't go!" Dan begged. He'd been _so_ into it, getting into a good rhythm.

 

_"Wow, you are a slut. I think I'll let you cool down a bit. I really should teach you you can't have whatever you want."_

 

"Phil! No, please, don't! Come back, I'll be good for you, I promise."

 

No response came.

 

Where the fuck had he gone? He felt off-kilter, as if the world around him had gone a bit skewed and he tugged at his restraints. This sensory deprivation coupled with the pooling heat in his groin made it very difficult to focus.

 

He bit back a sob - he'd been very aroused and now he was just cold and waiting. His cock didn't agree with that at all, still throbbing angrily, hard as it had been a few minutes before. He was aching, literally aching to be touched.

 

For a few seconds, Dan was completely in the dark. He didn't even hear his own breathing, which he knew must be shallow and ragged.

 

Hands returned to him after a little while, almost petting him to reassure him. Lips followed, first on his mouth, just light butterfly kisses, then trailing down his jaw, his neck, his clavicle. Briefly Dan felt teeth worry at a nipple, a thumb brushing the other one, and he hissed his approval. Lower and lower the mouth went, over his stomach, past his navel... then it paused.

 

_"Full immersion, baby."_

 

Phil's voice came from somewhere off to the side and then the hot mouth swallowed him.

 

Dan let out a hoarse shout as his dick _finally_ got the attention it had been craving for so long. The mouth was slow and sure in its movements, licking along the underside, then tonguing over the slit, then sucking as it took him deeper.

 

_"Do you like that, baby? You've always been a sucker for blowjobs - no pun intended. I just love to feel your dick in my mouth. It's very empowering. You make the sweetest noises and I just can't get enough of your cock. You taste so good."_

 

Dan was in heaven. With nothing else to distract him but Phil's oral skills and running commentary, the blowjob felt ten times more intense than usual. He had no way of knowing whether he was shouting or groaning or a mixture of the two, as he couldn't hear a thing. The thrum along his vocal cords told him he must be making some sort of noise.

 

He didn't give a flying fuck. He just let his body respond naturally. It was extremely freeing, as he had nothing to worry about but to feel what Phil was doing.

 

And he was doing pretty damn well. His cock was about to burst and Phil had taken him completely down to the root. Dan felt Phil's throat contract around the tip of his dick and he let out another string of curses or whatever the hell kind of sound he was making.

 

After a few intense and blissful minutes, Phil let his lips slide off his cock and sucked one of his balls in his mouth instead.

 

 _"We can't forget these."_ Phil mused, almost as a side note. Dan had the fleeting thought that it must've cost some proper planning to let the audio coincide with all their... activities. But then again, Phil was the one controlling his every move right now.

 

A hand pushed his leg further to the side and a slick finger teased against his hole. Dan bucked up into Phil, but a hand pressed down on his hip, holding him in place.

 

The finger slid in slowly, too slow. Dan tried to wiggle his hips, wanting to get more, but Phil set his own pace. Slow and steady, he let the finger sink in, then he pulled it back again.

 

_"Remember when I let you feel your prostate for the first time? You came like a firehose. It was fucking hot."_

To emphasize his memory, Phil rubbed the finger over the sensitive spot. Dan moaned loudly. That spot was still as sensitive as ever.

 

Another finger joined in and the pace increased.

 

"Yesss... just like that, oh, fuck me open." Dan threw his head back, gyrating his hips.

 

_"I think I like your prostate just as much as you. It turns you into the most wanton whore ever, begging me to use your hole."_

 

"Fuck, yeah, please! Use me, use me!"

 

A third finger was added, making Dan hiss in discomfort a little, though the discomfort dissipated quick enough.

 

_"I like opening you up. Your hole feels so tight, gripping my fingers and I can't wait to get my cock in there."_

"Do it, do it, please Phil!" Dan begged, fucking back on the fingers curled deep inside him.

 

The fingers left him, leaving him waiting, slick and loose, for the next big thing. And he felt it then, the big blunt tip against his opening and then pushing in slowly. Dan groaned as his rim was stretched, yielding to the intrusion. Phil was unrelenting, pushing deeper and deeper, slow but steady, as Dan groaned and writhed.

 

_"You have no choice but to take it. But you can do it. You always open so beautifully for me, taking me in so deep."_

 

"Fuck, shit, come on! Harder!"

 

Phil didn't change his pace, instead filling him at his own pace.

 

_"You always look so good, squirming on my cock. Like you were made for it, baby."_

 

Finally, he felt balls resting against his ass. The cock inside him burned like a freaking hot iron, setting his nerve endings aflame. He clenched around it, reveling in the feel of him, the size.

 

Then Phil began to move. First a few shallow thrusts, as if trying to test the waters, then upping his pace to a steady rhythm. Every time, he almost pulled all the way out, just letting the tip rest inside him, then sinking back in, making sure not to go too fast.

 

Dan's blood was reaching boiling point, fire racing through his veins as his world narrowed down to the cock sliding in and out of his ass, dragging over his tight walls. He wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, to make it easier to meet his thrusts, to fuck back into him. The friction was nearly unbearable, making his brain short circuit and jolts of pleasure shoot down his spine.

 

_"You're always so tight for me. No matter how many times I fuck you, you're still tight as a virgin the next time. I love how hard you squeeze me when you're close to coming. Like a vice, gripping me so hard I can hardly move. I never want to stop fucking you. You were meant to take my cock."_

 

Phil's mouth was on his again, their tongues eager while he increased the speed of his hips. He was fucking properly now, pounding into him at a rough pace as Dan met him thrust for thrust.

 

Dan knew it wasn't going to be much longer, because when Phil's mouth traveled lower to bite and suck at his clavicle, he felt a tight coil in his belly, signaling his impending orgasm.

 

"Fuck me hard, pound my ass, fuck! Harder!" He hissed. He yanked at the restraints, he wanted nothing more than to touch Phil, coax him into fucking him as hard as he could, scratch his back, pull his hair...

 

But Phil needed no more instruction than that. A hand grabbed his ankle, lifting it on his shoulder. Dan yelled as this new position caused the next thrust to hit his prostate dead on.

 

Hands grabbed his hips and Phil let loose. He rutted harshly, nailing Dan's prostate again and again, thrusting as fast and deep as he could. Dan was screaming, fireworks already going off behind his eyes every time Phil hit the spot.

 

A hand closed around his cock, pumping once, twice, and Dan came with a loud shout as he broke into a thousand pieces.

 

He was shouting as he tumbled over the edge, all the sensations just too much to handle. As he slowly came down from his high, he was vaguely aware that Phil had stopped thrusting, warm come spilling into him, coating his inside.

 

The headphones were lifted off his ears and Dan heard them then, panting raggedly, hoarsely and Phil asking,

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He whimpered something in response.

 

"I'll take your blindfold off, but keep your eyes closed, okay? It's still pretty light in here."

 

The blindfold left him and some light penetrated his eyelids.

 

"Was it too much?"

 

Dan cracked his eyes open a little.

 

"It was fucking intense. And awesome."

 

He groaned again when Phil slowly pulled out.

 

"Ooohh..."

  
He always loved this part, because he felt a combination of seed and lube slip out of him. It made him feel properly fucked, used and filthy.

 

Phil made short work of the restraint on his wrists, massaging them to stimulate blood circulation.

 

Dan was a completely boneless heap, his orgasm still singing around in his veins.

 

"I love it when you talk dirty. That was amazing. Good surprise."

 

"Glad you liked it." Phil grinned. "Though I'm glad I blindfolded you. I would've come in ten seconds if I'd seen your eyes. You look absolutely wrecked now."

 

Dan giggled, a breathless sort of laugh. He was exhausted. Phil cleaned them up quickly with a few wet wipes he had handy, then flopped down next to him on the bed.

 

"Thank you for making that. It was really special. I think this is the closest I've ever come to a threesome. Tell me how you did it." Dan asked, his hand finding Phil's. Phil intertwined their fingers.

 

"Well, as I said. I wanted to make you listen. So I got this idea and I figured I might as well see if I could make it work. It took a lot of editing and imagining how everything would go and making the audio match."

 

"And did I do exactly what you expected?" Dan smirked.

 

"Yeah." Phil smiled softly, leaning over to kiss him.

 

"You were perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> How on Earth did this turn out to be 7000 words?? Thanks to Jellybean83 for the prompt! I had fun with this one. The prompt was 'smut with lots of dirty talk' and I wondered how I could make Phil talk dirty while also giving a blowjob. I have no idea whether 3d audio porn has been done before, so sorry if I inadvertently stole an idea. I promise I came up with it by myself :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you've enjoyed it! I'm also open to new prompts.


End file.
